We Don't Like Bad ReviewsRevised
by lanakael
Summary: Revised so it hopefully won't break any rules. R to be on the safe side. Enjoy!


_Yeah, I know this lil story of mine sucks, but last night I was trying to update _Dimensions _and for some strange reason, decided to check my email AND answer an MSN message at the same time. My computer decided it didn't like my actions and froze on me, forcing me to reboot. And--you guessed it, my wise, wise friends--I'd forgotten to save the chapter I'd been so feverishly working on. I was, needless to say, quite pissed. The story's been giving me fits since, as what I'd typed had the exact tone I'd wanted for that chapter and I can't seem to recreate it. So this is an offering of apology to all of you for not getting at least one more chapter in, and a peace offering to try to lure my Muses back out and help me deal with my writer's block. I hope you enjoy, and please, _**REVIEW!**

**Added notes: This story was removed once for submission vioations, so I've done a bit of modifying as to what I THINK the problems might have been. Edward Adams is, and always was, a fictional character for the purpose of the story. I had used myself as a character in this story, but since I THINK that what may have contributed to the removal, I've changed that, her name is now Angelina, and no, I DON'T know anybody by that name, that's why I chose it. Seemed safer that wayS. Also, the link Freddy types in is a fictional one since I THINK that also may have been an issue. I can't think of anything else. If anyone spots a problem(s), PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE email me and let me know since I truly don't wish to cause any problems here that may offend or lead to me being permenantly banned. Thank you for your help.**

****

**Edward Adams, fan fic reviewer**

**September 1, 2004**

At the request of a friend, I have come to this site to read the submissions of people devoted to writing about every aspect of their favorite movie characters. Most of the submissions were excellent; I was very impressed with the stories.

However, I was very disturbed at some of the submissions I found from fans of the horror genre. I am decidedly _not_ a fan of so-called horror movies; I find them a boring waste of time and money, exploiting the morals and mental aspects of today's youth, Hollywood style. Fans of the _Nightmare On Elm Street_ movies, in particular, I find highly disturbing.

These fans, devoted to their Chosen, a burnt freak wielding a glove with razor blades for fingers who kill teenagers in their sleep, write hack-and-slash discriptions of this maniac with all the glee of a child opening large, glittering presents on Christmas morning; indeed, the joy with which they re-create their highly detailed descriptions of blood and gore I find fascinating in the way one finds a car wreck fascinating. One hates what one sees, yet cannot turn away from the carnage.

What do they see in these movies? What does this say about today's society that these so-called "fans" would seek to detail the exploits of a maniacal serial killer so lovingly? With all the horror we have in the real world, _why_ would these people keep the insanity alive in the cyber world? The question begs deeper investigation.

I, for one, call for all responsible parents, indeed, citizens, to moniter and boycott these sickening displays of "talent". The morals of our society depend on the cleansing of these stories from our minds, our pages, and indeed, our screens. In a perfect world, we would not have to

A scarred, burnt man stands over the body of a man he's just killed, cackling quietly and admiring his handiwork. His body's thrown back in his chair, eyes blindly gazing up at the ceiling, blood trickling from his mouth and the four puncture wounds in his neck. The man wiped his blades clean on the man's shirt, then glanced sideways, smiling, at his companion.

"It's a fuckin' shame when you're so boring you put _yourself_ to sleep with your own review," he chuckled as he continued to watch his companion, a woman of about 31 years of age, who pushed her short, dark auburn hair out of her brown eyes as she chuckled in return, walking over to the man.

"I'll say, I thought he'd _never_ shut the fuck up". She reached down and clicked off the tape recorder the man had been talking into, shaking her head as she stared at the fancy, expensive computer equippment spread out around him. "And why the hell was he tape recording himself, anyway? All this digital shit he's got and he's _taping_ a computer review! Ah well...too bad I can't take any of this stuff with me, my husband's been wanting a laser printer." She tapped her lip thoughtfully, looking at Krueger, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, thanks for giving me a heads up on this prick," he replied, still admiring his handiwork. "As many times as I've died in those fucking movies, it's a great change of pace that I've got all you fans out there to keep me alive."

"Hey, don't thank me," the woman responded. "I was just taking a nap, then all of a sudden I was here. Thought you'd wanna know what was up. I'm normally not one for killing, but the punk deserved it, I must say." She was still staring longingly at the computer equippment and Freddy was starting to get a bit annoyed at being ignored.

"When you gonna update _Alternate Universes_?" he asked. The woman looked at him, suprised.

"I didn't know you read my stuff. I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She beamed happily and he decided to take her down a notch. He was pleased he finally had her attention but he'd be damned if she was gonna make this conversation about _her_. He smirked.

"I didn't say I enjoyed the shit, I just asked when you were gonna update it. I _do_ check in on my piglets from time to time, make sure they're not fucking around with my rep. You _are_ gonna make me the winner in your story, **right**?" He glared at her meaningfully; she just grinned and shrugged expansively.

"Perhaps. You leave my son alone and I just might even consider giving you all the glory." She laughed merrily and his anger increased. He stepped toward her and she backed off, still laughing, wagging her finger at him.

"Ah ah ah...if you kill me I'll never finish that story and you'll never know what you might've been capable of...." She grinned again and he was almost tempted to finish her off right then, but decided against it. Let the little bitch think she had the upper hand with her shitty little story. Maybe when she was finished he'd pay her a visit, morph into Stephen King and beat her to death with a copy of _It_ or something. The thought appealed to him and he chuckled as well, bowing to her, letting her think she had the advantage.

"Of course. The kidlet lives." _For now_. "I'll even let you go and get a good night's sleep so you'll be all bright-eyed and shit when you finish my story. Good night, sweet Kathy K."

She shook her head and smiled again. "Oh please, that's my online name. I think after the night we've just had, you've earned the right to call me Angelina."

"Okay then, _Angelina_, I bid you good night. How bout giving Daddy a kiss?" He took off his hat and stepped toward her, grin wide as he waggled his tongue at her. Angelina shook her head and stepped back quickly.

"Uh, as much as the thought appeals to me..." Clearly it didn't. "I'll have to respectfully decline. Married and all that, ya know. Gotta bail."

"Then wake the fuck up, before I change my mind," he growled at her and she turned quickly, laughing to reassure herself as she sauntered away. Freddy watched her, conjuring up an image of her son in his mind; that sunny smile and those cheerful brown eyes. _Maybe just a _little_ peek at the little piggie_, he thought. _Just something to whet my whistle until...._

"I _heard_ that, you fucker!!" Angelina's annoyed voice came back to him. "Chapter 11 can have a _very_ bad spin if my son has so much as a suspicious whimper in his sleep!" The voice faded and Freddy stared after it in disgust.

"Alfuckingright," he growled. He thought about what he could do to occupy and amuse himself; after all, the night was still young. He glanced back at his kill, smiling, when the computer caught his eye. Checking carefully to make sure Angelina wasn't around to see--he _did_ have a reputation to protect, after all--he casually tossed the dead body of the reviewer out of the chair and settled in, making himself comfortable and carefully typing in with his claw, , then clicking on _movies_, then _A Nightmare On Elm Street_. He carefully scanned the list, disgusted with what he was about to do but trying to rationalize.

"I am **_not_** addicted to this shit," he scowled to himself. "I'm just making sure none of these fuckers put that punk bitch Jason into any of _my_ stories. Even online the bitch can't do what he's told."


End file.
